Perfectly Amusing
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: A blond haired demon who happens to be an Otaku. Seems interesting enough for Ayano to fall for. Only thing is, there's a chance that the one she secretly adores, hates her. She never knew, so all she could do is gawk at her during class. But, every time Kyoko looks at Ayano she's doing the same; making a cloud of worry form in Kyoko.


A/N: I made this a while ago, don't remember when, and found it today. I don't exactly think there is anything particularly wrong with it but, that's for you guys to decide. Just saying I wasn't sure how to end it so please review on that. This happens to be my first Yuru Yuri Fanfic so tell me how it is. I hope I didn't mix ShizNat or Mio/Ritsu characteristics. O_O

Well, I doubt I did ( I checked it over to make sure I didn't, so no worries). Enjoy~

* * *

The purple haired girl was dozing off in class staring a particular person. Her cheeks were a bright pink while doing so, and she didn't even bother paying attention to the lesson. Not like it was a problem, Ayano was one of the best in the class. As a matter of fact she would have been if only, Kyoko hadn't been there. But even if she was in the same class as Kyoko Chan, and she didn't make it "number one" she didn't resent it.

_Out of all the people, why'd I go for her? I guess since I'm competitive with my grades and that she was supposedly a better student started it all. I never thought I'd 'fall' for her though. I mean, she's a perverted blond haired demon and a partial otaku! _

"Sugiura San?" said a familiar voice. She couldn't quite figure out who it was and blocked it out the first time it called her. The class remained silent and once again the voice hollered her name "Sugiura are you paying attention?"

"…Nani? Oh, I'm sorry please continue on!" said Ayano finally reverting to her old self. A few of her fellow classmates laughed silently and some smirked, one of them was Kyoko. _Really, the one time she pays attention, and it's now?_

* * *

"Stand and bow." said the student representative, other known as Ayano Sugiura. Once they commands were said and done the students swarmed to the door. She decided to wait until everyone was gone so she'd have no trouble getting out. Chitose would have been waiting for her but, earlier in the day she had gone to nurse to rest due to excessive blood loss like usual.

As she walked outside the girl was interrupted by someone "Oi, Ayano. Could I talk to you?" she sounded worried.

_Oh great, now she's probably going make fun of me for spacing out, or something. It's probably something ridiculous._

"T-Toshino Kyoko, what do you want?" of course she had a slight blush on her face being near Kyoko. She couldn't help it; she had held her feelings hidden about two years now.

"Well…I just wanted to know if you were okay." Kyoko had never been good at handling serious situations. Meaning, unlike her loud and spontaneous personality, she was now quiet and seemed frail. "Uh, Ayano, would you mind stopping by at the club today?"

"W-why?"

"No reason. Just stop by, okay?" said Kyoko with a mournful smile. Which of course Ayano couldn't say no to.

"Sure…"

* * *

She pushed the door aside and entered the club's room; it was empty. Ayano, being how she is, went inside to make sure that no one had come.

_That girl, I can't believe she stood me up! And there I was actually thinking I can trust her._

Right about the same time as the girl had thought that, she heard a door slide open. It could have been anyone though, Akaza, Funami, Yoshikawa, and of course the famous Toshino Kyoko. There she stood, a blond headed girl with blue eyes and wore a uniform at the entrance of the Amusement Club's door.

"Oh…Sorry, Ayano. I didn't expect you to be here early."

"It's fine really." There was a brief silence "So um…what'd you want me here for?"

The light haired girl approached her and gently put her hand upon Ayano's cheek, which immediately became flushed. This startled her a bit so she decided to back up a bit, but failed to escape since she realized Kyoko had gone with her and she was now against the room's wall. "I told you, I just wanted to know if you were okay. Lately, you've been spacing out in class it's not like you…that and every time that you do that, you always happen to be staring at me."

"D-Don't be silly! I was just happening to be looking that way…"

"I'm not being silly, and I don't mind Ayano staring at me." Kyoko no longer had that worrisome look on her face; it was stern and looked a bit hurt. But why? "Does Ayano… like me?"

"Toshino Kyo-"before she could even finish saying her name, she was silenced. Not verbally, but by soft lips. It wasn't a simple one either, where their lips just touch, no, it became a battle between tongues. "Ayano, daisuki."

"Kyo…ko." The girl unable to stand anymore slid down from the wall to the floor. It was the perfect advantage for the blond. Her hand wondered downward the currently vulnerable Ayano, as she tugged down at her skirt and the other slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Hm…are they _always_ this cute?" teased Kyoko, while Ayano took a moment to respire; she was too tired to reply back to her though. Knowing this, the blond finally decided to head lower instead. The fuchsia eyed girl let out a long moan while being kissed on the neck. _What a cute voice~ _thought Kyoko.

A voice came from outside the room "Akari go get the nurse!"

"Hey…" said Ayano, finally sitting up, escaping Kyoko's grasp. "Did you hear that? It kind of sounded like Funami San."

"No. Shall we continue~?" pinning down Ayano once again.

"Kyoko, let go!" yelled the girl. She was serious; the impulsive blond wouldn't be let to go her way this time, so she released her; unwillingly of course.

_Right now?! Ugh, it was just getting good…Well, at least she called me by my name _thought the hasty blond.

"I feel so bad for the nurse, having to care for Ikeda San….daily." said Yui, walking into the room. "Nani? Oh, Kyoko and…Sugiura San?

"Yui, didn't you say that you weren't coming today?"

"Well, yeah, but Chitose was looking for Sugiura San and we decided to help. And apparently, she was here." said the girl suspiciously.

"I-I was just leaving!" Ayano said as she barged out of the room to the nurse's office to care for her friend.

_Geez that girl! Sometimes she's just too much…but, there certainly will be a change between us. I can't wait to see it~._

* * *

A/N: Suckish ending? Probably. You thinking that it was? Probably yes again. Sorry~ D:_  
_

I'm not used to writing Yuru Yuri! T^T

Please review how I can make it better! D:

Thanks for reading this awful fanfic and please review~. Bye. o/


End file.
